


The Seraph and the Skank

by Strangertd



Category: Glee
Genre: Cigarette Smoking, Forbidden Love, Gangs, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Nerd Blaine, Rivalry, Skank Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangertd/pseuds/Strangertd
Summary: Blaine Anderson is new in town, and he quickly joins the most popular clique in school- the Seraphs. He's warned to stay away from their rival group- the Skanks, but when Blaine becomes involved with one of them, things begin to go awry.





	1. One

Blaine takes a deep breath and adjusts his limited edition Brooks Brothers bowtie, before walking in the front doors of William McKinley High School. He wasn’t too thrilled about having to finish his final two years of high school at a public school, especially one in Lima, but since Dalton Academy had burned down over the summer, and there aren’t any other private schools nearby, his parents decided he should have a “normal” high school experience.

Whatever the hell that means.

He walks into his first class- Precalculus, and notices that the only empty seat is in the back next to a girl with long brown hair, and a silky yellow skirt, her bright pink bag sitting on the seat beside her. She was busy talking to a blonde girl in a sparkly pink shirt, so he didn’t think she’d notice him moving her bag and slipping into the seat next to her, but as soon as he sat down, her head snapped toward him.

“Hi there. Haven’t seen you before.” She purrs, leaning closer to him. “Your cologne smells amazing.” 

“Uh… Thank you?” Blaine thanks her skeptically. 

“Oh! Forgive me, I figured you already knew who I was.” She tosses her hair behind her shoulder, and sticks her hand out. “I’m Rachel Berry.” Blaine shakes her hand tentatively, nodding.

“I’m Blaine. Anderson. I transferred here from Dalton Academy so no, I have no idea who you are.” Rachel’s eyes light up.

“Oooh, a prep school boy, huh? Very nice. That forgives you for not knowing me. That and your face. You're definitely easy on the eyes.” She hums, leaning close enough that Blaine can feel her minty breath creeping down his neck. “Meet me in the cafeteria for lunch?” She whispers, and Blaine nods. If he was going to make friends, he wasn’t going to wait, no matter how odd the person. Besides, this girl is clearly high on the popularity scale, judging from the way everyone is looking at her.

Before the girl- Rachel, Blaine reminded himself- could get any closer to him, the teacher walked in and immediately began roll call.

 

**

 

At lunch, Blaine fills his tray, then finds Rachel in the center of the cafeteria, waving earnestly at him. He walks over and sits next to her, looking at the rest of her table. There are two blonde girls, one with shorter hair than the other, a boy in a wheelchair, a boy with dark hair, and another boy with blonde hair.

“So everybody,” Rachel begins, “This is Blaine. He’s new here and I, as the leader, think he should be a Seraph.” Blaine furrows his brows as the rest of the group murmurs at Rachel

“First of all, no one elected you leader.” The girl with short blonde hair says, “And second, you can’t adopt every cute guy into the group just because they’re attractive.”

“Yeah.” Says the boy in the wheelchair. “Remember what happened to Jesse?” Rachel huffs and sets her palms on the table.

“Okay but this is not Jesse and I didn’t bring him just because he’s cute. I brought him because he has nice style, and he used to go to Dalton. He’s well within our league.” Rachel says, earning nods from the rest of the group.

“Okay, I’m sorry.” Blaine interrupts. “First of all, I’m gay so…” He shrugs, “Don’t worry about anything here. Also, what the hell is a Seraph? Like the angels?” Rachel nods eagerly.

“Exactly. You see, we’re sort of the 'To Be' group around here. I mean, we’re all dressed in clothes that cost no less than $200, and everyone adores us. Everyone has cliques in this school, and this is ours. Trust me,” She beams, placing a hand on his shoulder, “This is the clique you want to be in, unless you want to be tormented.”

“Well, he could always join the skanks. No one fucks with them.” The boy in the wheelchair brings up, and Rachel glares at him.

“He will absolutely not associate himself with those dirty mammoths.” Rachel grunts at him, then turns back to Blaine. “Want me to introduce everyone?”

“It’ll help.” Blaine shrugs, and Rachel turns, starting with the blond boy next to her.

“This is Sam Evans. He’s on the swim team. Quinn Fabray. Top of her class all three years so far, and will most likely be our valedictorian. Brittany S. Pierce. Class President. Artie Abrams. Future filmmaker and school play director all two years thus far. Finally, Rory Flanagan. He’s an irish exchange student living with Sam’s family.”

“Hi everyone.” Blaine waves, and sits back as the group starts their own conversation. Blaine didn’t think he’d make friends so fast.

 

**

 

After school, Rachel requests everyone meet in the library- their usual meeting spot. Rachel paces back and forth, telling everyone in great detail how upset she is that her fathers’ wouldn’t let her go to a Katy perry concert in Columbus, when Artie rolls up, out of breath and sweating.

“Are you okay, Artie?” Sam asks, and Artie glares at him.

“No! What do you think?” He spits, brushing dirt off of his shoulder.

“What happened to you?” Brittany asks, helping him brush the dirt off his back.

“The stupid, fucking skanks! Puckerman and Santana caught me as I was heading here and they threw freaking dirt clumps at me while everyone else in their stupid gang sat back and watched!” He huffs, crossing his arms. “It was humiliating!”

“Who are the skanks?” Blaine asks, tilting his head in confusion as everyone rolls their eyes.

“Only the most annoying rat pack at this school.” Artie grunts, and Rachel scoffs.

“That’s an understatement. They all wear leather and smoke all day every day. They cause such a ruckus with their stupid little motorbikes, and they’re all  _ assholes _ . They are bad news Blaine.” Rachel says sternly. “Stay away from them.”

Blaine nods, promising he’ll stay out of their way. He doesn’t even want to imagine what the skanks look like. All he can think of is overly gruff bikers like he’s seen in movies, that get off on causing trouble.

He shudders at the thought. There was surely no way they’d appreciate him being gay. Not many people feel that way, but he's convinced that these guys would rag on him the hardest for it, but as long as he has the protection of the Seraphs, nothing could happen to him.

Right?

 

**

 

The next day, during their open period, the Seraphs all sit on the football field sidelines, talking amongst themselves. Blaine, however, is running a tad late. His chemistry teacher was giving him a hard time about their first day assignment, telling him that he couldn’t use the simpler method he learned at Dalton. Which is bullshit. Why should it matter how he does it, as long as he gets the correct answer?

He was all ready to rant about it to the group, but he was stopped by the sound of glass breaking. He tiptoes toward the bleachers, where the sound came from, and sees a group of seven kids in black leather sitting underneath, most of them smoking.

“God fucking dammit! I hate their asses so god damn much!” One boy with a mohawk shouts. 

“We know, Noah. You only tell us that every freaking day.” Says a boy with- wow. Gorgeous blue eyes and chestnut brown hair, swept up in a perfect quiff. 

“It’s bullshit that the whole school fucking adores them. For  _ what _ ?!” Mohawk boy yells again, kicking at the fence.

“Being rich as shit, Puckerman. We’ve covered this.” A hispanic looking girl huffs, blowing out smoke.

“Yeah.” Mohawk scoffs. “They call them angelic, I call them virginal.”

“Noah,” Cute boy says, “They call themselves the fucking Seraphs. They’re just a bunch of phony kids who want to get through high school as walking cliches. I say let them. They’ll all regret it someday anyways.” He says, tossing his cigarette butt on the ground, turning to make sure it’s completely out, and making eye contact with Blaine on the way.

They lock eyes for a moment, examining each others faces intently. Blaine is pulled away, however, a hand on his arm dragging him toward the field.

“I cannot believe you.” Rachel scolds him, letting go of his arm angrily. “I told you they’re bad news.”

“I was just watching them, Rach. That’s it.” He apologizes, and Rachel rolls her eyes.

“Whatever. Just tell us what made you so upset with Mr. Miller. Oh- but also, Dave Karofsky is having a party at his house Friday night, and you’re going. No choice.”

Blaine simply nods, and carries on telling his story. If there's anyone whose bad side he wants to stay away from, it's Rachel's


	2. 2

Rachel and Blaine arrive at Dave's party around eight thirty-five, arms linked as they walk inside, waving at Dave across the room. At that point, the party is already in full swing, and the rest of the Seraphs are inside, sitting in the living room, all talking to various people. Blaine gets handed a drink from… somewhere, and pushed onto the couch next to Quinn, and a few girls swarm up next to him, rubbing along his thighs and biceps, asking him various questions about himself, obviously only trying to get into his pants.

 

As Blaine’s telling the girls- who are clearly intoxicated and flirting very poorly with a gay man- about his history of show choir at Dalton before it burned down, which they pretend is the most interesting story they've ever heard, a loud roar of motorcycles comes from outside the house, so loud that it rattles the frames on the walls and Blaine can feel the thrumming of the engines vibrating in his chest. 

 

A few moments after the sound simmers away, the group of 7 leather-clad teenagers come strolling in the front door. Dave gives each of them a fist bump, his knuckles lingering on Kurt’s for a few seconds more as they share a knowing smile.

 

“They really are something, huh?” Blaine jumps as he feels Quinn’s hand on his shoulder, nodding toward the Skanks as they begin to disperse around the house.

 

“I don’t even know anything about them.” Blaine shrugs, and Quinn scoots closer, perching her chin on his shoulder as she points, first at a black girl with purple streaks in her hair.

 

“That is Mercedes Jones. She used to be a gospel girl in the God Squad with me. She still goes to church as far as I know, but in sophomore year, something changed. She started getting harassed by the cheer coach- Coach Sylvester- for being too overweight to be on the team and shit like that. Pissed her off, and now she’s rebelling hard.” She then points at an asian couple, the girl sitting on the boy’s lap as they stare lovingly into each others eyes.

 

“Mike Chang and Tina Cohen-Chang. Star crossed lovers. Tina’s been in a deep emo phase since seventh grade, so she naturally found a home with the Skanks. Mike’s been her boyfriend since freshman year. He’s never been into the leather kind of shit as far as I know, but he’d do anything for his girl.” Blaine hums, and Quinn points to the hispanic girl Blaine recognizes from under the bleachers.

 

“Santana Lopez. Her grandmother and mother both kicked her out of the house for being a lesbian after she came out sophomore year. That, and she’s always had that badass bitch vibe to her. She is ruthless, and rumor has it, she hides razor blades in her hair. She’s probably the one person in that group you want to stay away from. Her and..” She points to the mohawk guy.

 

“Noah Puckerman. Deadbeat dad, overworked mother. He’s been to juvie 4 times since 8th grade. I used to think his bad boy vibes were charming, until he knocked me up in tenth grade. My parents threatened to kick me out, but thank God everything’s fine now. He also carries knives with him everywhere, so just be careful.” Finally, she points to blue eyes and a the taller guy he’s talking to.

 

“Finn Hudson- the tall one, and Kurt Hummel. Step-brothers who’ve had it rough. Finn’s father died of a drug overdose when he was a baby. He’s never really found a place to fit in, especially since Coach Tenaka cut him from the football team sophomore year when he was caught smoking cigarettes with his brother under the bleachers. Speaking of Kurt, his mom died when he was 8.” Blaine gasps lightly and watches Kurt, as he grabs a drink and talks to Dave, lighting a cigarette in the house.

 

“I still remember. It was in second grade. She was diagnosed with cancer and was told she only had a few weeks left to live, so she sped up the process via .22 caliber pistol to the head. Then ever since eighth grade, Kurt’s been bullied relentlessly for being gay. Halfway through freshman year he had enough, and he followed Santana’s persuasions to join the Skanks for safety- with his brother of course. They take care of each other. I must admit, I have a soft spot for those two.”

 

“Wow…” Blaine huffs out a breath. “How do you know all this?”

 

“Like I said, I used to be involved with Puckerman.” Quinn shrugs, sitting back and getting off the couch. “I’m getting another drink. Want anything?” Blaine shakes his head and lets Quinn go, watching as Kurt flicks his cigarette butt onto the carpet, crushing it out with his boot.

 

A heavily intoxicated girl approaches Kurt, running her fingers along his biceps, inching closer to his groin, and he gently pushes her away, setting his drink on the counter and walking past Blaine and up the staircase. Blaine looks around to make sure Rachel isn’t watching, then follows him up the stairs quietly. He watches as Kurt slips into what Blaine assumes is the bathroom, and he waits outside the door in the hallway.

 

“This is so stupid.” he tells himself, out loud. If Rachel found out that he was even this close to a Skank, she’d have his head in a basket. He should go downstairs. He should just listen to Rachel and leave. Why was he even so interested in this guy anyways?

 

Suddenly, the door opens, and Blaine’s face to face with Kurt, who stares at him for a moment, before smirking.

 

“You were the guy who was spying on us on Wednesday, right?” Kurt asks, and Blaine furrows his brows for a moment, confused. Then it clicks, he _was_ watching them, wasn’t he?

 

“Oh. Yeah, uh, sorry. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay. I heard the glass break and um, yeah.” Blaine stammers, feeling like a complete idiot. Kurt doesn’t  care, it seems, as he looks Blaine up and down intently, giving a small hum of approval.

 

“Did you need to use the bathroom?” Kurt asks, stepping aside.

 

“Did I need to use the- oh! Oh no. I just, um. Followed you. I guess.” Blaine mentally kicks himself. _Why did he tell him that?_ How can he be fucking up so _badly_? What is he even trying to accomplish? 

 

Kurt just laughs and shakes his head, his nose scrunching up adorably as he does so, and Blaine finds himself staring at the barely-there freckles dotting along Kurt's face, and wonders if they're speckled across other parts of his body too..

 

“Is someone paying you to spy on me? Because they might need a refund. You’re awful at it.” Kurt laughs, and Blaine lets out a nervous chuckle, shaking his head at the ground.

 

“No, it’s just. I’m new and you seem… cool? I guess?” Blaine lets out, and Kurt just nods, looking him over once more.

 

“Well, new kid. I’m Kurt and you are… cute and dorky. Definitely my type.” He winks, and Blaine flushes. 

 

“Is that you, Blaine?” 

 

Both boys turn to see Quinn heading up the stairs. 

 

“Oh. Hello, Kurt.” She says, and Kurt gives a polite smile. 

 

“Hey, Quinn.” He says, and waves at her as she slips into the bathroom. When she closes the door, Kurt’s face falters and he looks at Blaine. “You’re in her friend group?” He asks, and Blaine nods.

 

“Yeah. Certified Seraph, I guess.” He shrugs, and Kurt furrows his brows, looking down. 

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

 

“Woah, wait. Why are you apologizing?” Blaine asks, and Kurt scoffs, shaking his head.

 

“Because. You must think I’m an asshole or something. I was coming on a bit strong, I guess. I’m really living up to the skank name, huh?” Kurt says deprecatingly, and Blaine shakes his head.

 

“No, Kurt. I was okay with it. I don’t think you’re awful.” Blaine says honestly, and Kurt half smiles, taking Blaine’s hand and leading him into what looks like Dave’s bedroom. They sit on the bed and Kurt tilts his head, examining him.

 

“Tell me about yourself. What are you into? Blaine, right?” Kurt asks, and Blaine nods, relaxing his body a bit more.

 

“Yeah. Well… I’m really into musicals? Oh, and lately I’ve been _really_ into RuPaul’s Drag race.” Kurt’s eyes light up.

 

“No fucking way. Really? I’ve never met another guy who’s actually into musicals. Or RuPaul for that matter. Then again, there’s only two other gay guys at this school.” Kurt says with a laugh.

 

“Who's that?” Blaine asks.

 

“Well, besides you, there’s me and Dave Karofsky, who isn’t out yet so don’t mention it to anyone and- wait... You are gay, right?” Kurt asks, and Blaine laughs, nodding his head.

 

“Yes. I’m very gay.” He says, and Kurt grins.

 

“Good. That makes three of us. Plus Brittany and Santana make 5.” Kurt chuckles and Blaine feels like he could listen to that laugh on repeat for the rest of his life.

 

“Not only am I gay, but I’ve got a thing for older guys with blue eyes and brown hair.” Blaine says softly, and Kurt raises a brow skeptically.

 

“Oh yeah? Is that so?” He asks teasingly, and Blaine nods.

 

“I also would really like to take those guys out for coffee. I mean, not all of them. You, I mean. I want to-” Blaine sighs as Kurt’s trying his hardest not to laugh. “I’d like to take you out for coffee sometime. If you’d like that?” He asks, and Kurt grins at him.

 

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” He says, and Blaine’s smile fills his face. “But we have to go to the Lima Bean. I know none of my friends like coffee and the Seraphs only go to Starbucks, right?” Blaine nods.

 

“So… Lima Bean? Tomorrow at 12?” Blaine asks, and Kurt nods, smiling. 

 

The sound of glass breaking echoes through the house, and both boys are on their feet in an instant. Blaine follows Kurt as he runs downstairs, to find Puckerman and Rick “the stick” Nelson on the ground fighting, blood dripping from Puck’s nose and Rick’s mouth. 

 

Kurt rolls his eyes, seeing that none of their other friends are around to help, and jumps in, pulling Puck off of Rick, yelling at him to knock it off.

 

“He was fucking harassing me, Kurt, I have the right.” Puck shouts, then peers over Kurt’s shoulder to yell at Rick. “Try calling me or one of my boys a faggot again and you’ll end up in a _fucking_ hospital bed!” Kurt plants his hands firmly on Pucks shoulders and shoves him back a step.

 

“Just  _ leave it _ , Noah. You don’t need to go juvie again, because this time you’ll end up in prison, remember?” Kurt asks, and Puck shakily sighs, nodding his head.

 

“Let’s just get everyone else and scram.” Puck grunts, and walks out to the backyard to round everyone up. Kurt gives Blaine an apologetic smile, and follows his friends as they head out the front door.

 

Blaine watches through the blinds as they all, one by one, climb onto their motorcycles, Mercedes hopping on the back of Kurt’s, and Tina on the back of Mike’s. Kurt glances over and gives Blaine a small wave, before following his brother down the street and out of sight.

 

“See what I mean?” Blaine turns back to see Rachel behind him, shaking her head disappointedly. “Always causing trouble.” She says, and Blaine sighs.

 

“Yeah.” He trails off, only able to think about Kurt. He seemed stronger than he looked, especially when he was holding Puckerman back.

 

After another hour of Blaine pretending to be engaged in the party, Rachel took him home. He trudged past his parents watching TV in the living room and into his room, stripping and climbing into bed. He fell asleep to thoughts of Kurt, in anticipation for their coffee date the next day- which Rachel would surely kill him if she found out about.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. I just moved into college yesterday!
> 
> But I'm back with a fresh chapter.

At the Lima Bean, Blaine sits, tugging nervously on his bowtie and anxiously tapping his foot as he waits for Kurt to arrive. Kurt, who is seventeen minutes late, but who is also dashingly gorgeous and Blaine is so intrigued by this guy that he’s already wrapped around his finger. Kurt could probably tell him to kill ten people and he would.

The point is, Kurt’s late- eighteen minutes now- and Blaine is getting more and more anxious by the second.

Finally, Kurt walks through the doors, sliding his sunglasses up his head and flicking his cigarette outside behind him. He looks around for Blaine and waves when he spots him. He quickly orders his coffee then retreats to the table that Blaine’s sitting at, in the corner of the cafe. 

“Hey.” Kurt smiles, sitting in the chair across from Blaine. “Sorry I’m late. Finn was having issues with his algebra 2 homework and since I’m in AP Calculus, he always asks for help and since he was already late for work, we needed to rush it.”

“It’s no problem.” Blaine smiles, and suddenly the weight is lifted off his shoulders. Kurt wasn’t late on purpose. This isn’t a cruel trick. Everything’s okay.

“So, Blanderson. Give me your backstory. Don’t have to go too deep but like, how did you know you were gay? How did your parents react?” Kurt asks, sipping his coffee. Blaine shrugs and fiddles with his empty coffee cup.

“Well, I was 13 when I came out to my parents. They… didn’t take it too well? I mean, they were both raised insanely catholic so it’s what they’ve been taught.” Blaine shrugs dismissively.

“My mom has started to grow comfortable with the idea but my dad… has not. He’s rarely ever been home since I came out so, that tells enough of the story. But my mom ended up sending me to Dalton with the intention of meeting they Governor’s son and being his friend but, he ended up transferring to Columbus anyways.

“Then Dalton burned down so… here I am.” Blaine does half assed jazz hands to try to lighten the conversation, but it doesn’t work. Kurt’s staring at him with furrowed brows and a sympathetic pout.

“I’m sorry, Blaine.” Kurt says as he puts his hand on top of Blaine’s, who shrugs nonchalantly, trying not to show Kurt how his touch is sending shivers down Blane’s spine. “I can’t imagine what that would be like. To be…. Frowned upon by your own parents?”

“Your dad is okay with it?” Blaine asks, and Kurt nods, looking aside shyly.

“Yeah. He’s… amazing. Super supportive of everything.” Kurt says, and Blaine smiles, turning his hand to squeeze Kurt’s.

“I’m glad. So um-” He’s cut off by the sound of Kurt’s phone ringing. He pulls it out of his back pocket and sighs. 

“Sorry, I should take this.” He picks up the phone and in a harsh tone says, “What, Finn? I told you not to call me until I get home.” He listens for a moment, and then sighs. “Are you sure? Not Kenny or anyone?” Kurt asks, then shoots Blaine an apologetic look. “Okay. Tell him 10 minutes.” Kurt hangs up the phone then turns to Blaine.

“What did he say?”

“My dad’s shop is crowded and they’re short staffed so, they really need my help right now.” Kurt says apologetically, and Blaine half smiles in return.

“I get it. Go help.” Blaine smiles. “We can always continue this another time.”

“Oh! Yeah. Give me your number?” Kurt asks, handing Blaine his phone, who enters in his number as a contact, and messages himself so that he also has Kurt’s number. Kurt grins down at his phone then stands, pocketing it.

“Thanks, B. I’m sure I’ll see you around school.” Kurt says, and with a wave, he’s gone. 

But Blaine can still feel the warmth in his heart. He held hands and exchanged numbers with Kurt freaking Hummel. If Rachel ever found out, he’d be dead in seconds.

****

The next day at school, Kurt keeps finding random excuses to talk to Blaine throughout the day. Whether it’s approaching him during free period to comment on how ridiculous his boat shoes look (paired with a knowing smile), or taking the long route to his classes and bumping into, then winking at Blaine in the halls. 

During lunch, Blaine gets a text from Kurt’s number.

K:  _ Hey B. Sry for what I’m about to say but I rly wanna talk to u but Rachel and the gang r there :/ _

Before Blaine can respond, Kurt’s walking past the table, then backtracks a bit and scoffs at Blaine.

“Really, Brooks Brother?” Kurt asks disgustedly, “You’re dressed like a freaking GAP mannequin. By the way, that bowtie looks fucking awful with that outfit. No wonder you joined the Seraphs. With your shitty fashion sense, you fit right in.” Kurt rolls his eyes and walks away, swaying his hips jauntily.

Blaine hears Rachel’s aggravated growl and tried to pretend to be offended and hurt by what Kurt said.

“Can you  _ believe _ he just said that to you, Blaine?!” Rachel asks, clearly fuming. Blaine shakes his head.

“What an ass.” Blaine says, trying not to crack a smile at the double entendre. Once Rachel is effectively distracted, Blaine checks his phone to see another text from Kurt.

K:  _ BTW, That bowtie looks gorgeous on you, and it totally brings out your eyes. Plus your fashion sense is 10 times better than everyone else at that whole table <3 _

When Brittany asks what’s making Blaine’s face so red, he shakes his head dismissively and tells her he was thinking about Harry Styles’ abs.

****

After school, Kurt catches Blaine as he’s walking out of the building toward the parking lot.

“Blaine.” Kurt says to get his attention, then nods toward lot C where Rachel’s car is. “Tell Berry you’ve got another ride home. I wanna take you on a field trip.” Blaine nods and texts rachel, then follows Kurt out to lot A to where his… oh. Where his  _ motorcycle _ is parked. 

Kurt pulls his key out and sticks it in, then turns to Blaine, who’s standing a few feet back. Kurt furrows his brows and tilts his head at him.

“What’s the deal?” Kurt asks, and Blaine points to his bike. “You’ve never ridden before?” Blaine shakes his head, and Kurt smiles. He grabs the helmet and walks toward Blaine, slipping it over his gelled down curls. Kurt holds the sides of the helmet and presses his forehead against Blaine’s covered one.

“I promise you that I’ll keep you safe. Okay?” Kurt asks gently, and Blaine nods, whispering a soft ‘okay’ in response.

Kurt climbs onto the bike and pats the seat behind him. Blaine climbs on and timidly wraps his arms around Kurt’s middle. Once Kurt pulls out onto the street and starts picking up speed, however, Blaine wraps himself tightly around Kurt’s waist and hides his face in his shoulder, doing his best just to focus on the smell of worn leather and Kurt’s cologne. 

Blaine opens his eyes when they’ve stopped, and he hears the motorcycle being turned off. He looks around to see that they’re in a secluded park surrounded by cornfields, so he slips off his helmet and accepts Kurt’s hand to help him slide off the bike. 

They walk to sit on the ground underneath a large oak tree and just talk. Out where they are, far away from McKinley, there are no labels. No skanks, and no Seraphs. They can simply be Blaine and Kurt.

They start talking, covering all the basics of what their families are like, their interests, and other small talk type things. Eventually, Blaine’s had enough of that, and he wants to move onto deeper things.

“So, stop me if this is too intrusive, but… Have you ever had sex before?” Blaine asks, “Because I heard Noah Puckerman talk about virginity and stuff and… I don’t know…” Blaine trails off, and Kurt shrugs.

“Kind of? I mean, I’ve had mutual oral sex with this one guy I met at Scandals- which was incredibly unsafe and I got tested after, and it’s something I will never do again. I just got lonely I guess. Then I’ve given another guy, also from Scandals, a handjob but that’s the extent of my sexual history.” Kurt says with a shrug. Blaine hums in response.

“I’ve never done anything. Just my left hand while my right is three fingers deep.” Blaine says with a blush, and Kurt grins at him. “I’m… sorry. That was um, uncalled for? I’m just not the greatest with social cues and I-” 

He’s cut off by Kurt’s lips on his, and suddenly Blaine’s forgotten how to breathe. Kurt pulls away quickly then touches his lips with his fingers.

“I’m sorry.” Kurt whispers, and Blaine’s hand shoots out to grabs Kurt’s.

“Don’t. Don’t you dare apologize to me for that.” Blaine says hungrily, and they look into each other eyes, each with their own volume of want, before surging forward and kissing once again, teeth clacking and tongues exploring. 


	4. 4

Tuesday morning, Kurt pulls into the A lot and parks his bike. Blaine slides off of the back and places the helmet on the seat once Kurt is off the bike. 

“Thanks for the ride.” Blaine grins, staring up at Kurt’s oceanic eyes.

“No problem, B.” Kurt replies, smiling softly and enjoying just standing there with Blaine. The warning bell rings and Kurt nudges Blaine, silently telling him to head to class. Blaine gives a small wave and turns away, walking in through the front doors of the high school, looking back to see Kurt heading toward the bleachers.

During the morning free period, Blaine walks to his friends’ corner of the library, and as he sits, Rachel immediately glares daggers at him.

“We need to talk, Blaine Anderson.” She says, and Blaine stares at her, eyes wide.

“Uh… Okay?” He sits back in his chair and looks at her. He can tell by the, well, everything about her, that she is absolutely fuming. 

“You need to stay the hell away from Kurt! I saw you ride in with him on his motorcycle today! Is he the one who brought you home yesterday? You know what? Don’t answer that.” SHe waves him off. “Just be careful, Blaine, okay? He is not good news.” Blaine just chuckles softly, shaking his head.

“He’s fine, okay? We have a um… project together. It’s super important.” Blaine lies, hoping to have fooled her. Quinn gives him a knowing look. She’s more than aware that he and Kurt have no classes together, but judging by the sly smile on her face, she’s not going to tell Rachel that.

“Fine. But don’t get invested.” Rachel warns with a cherry red fingernail pointing at Blaine. He nods, promising he won’t, but it’s far too late for that. In his mind, he and Kurt are already married with kids.

At lunch, Blaine walks to the Seraphs’ table in the cafeteria, his bagged lunch in hand. He sits next to Brittany and grins, listening to Rachel’s story about her trip to the mall the day before. Halfway through the story, he feels a hand on his shoulder and hears Rachel’s over-dramatic gasp. He turns to see Kurt, grinning down at him, tugging on his shirt.

“C’mon. I’m stealing you for a bit.” He says, and Blaine looks around the table at his friends’ faces, before grabbing his backpack and following Kurt to the hallway. Kurt leads him through a back room and up a spiral staircase.

When he opens the door, they emerge on the roof of the school, where a small red Blanket and a basket full of food wait for them. Blaine grinned and turned to Kurt, who was doing his best to hide his blush.

“Kurt, you… you did this for me?” He asks, and Kurt nods, leading Blaine to the blanket, and helping him sit.

“I wanted to do something romantic for my should-be boyfriend so… Voila!” Kurt gives half assed jazz hands and- wait.

“Should-be boyfriend?” Blaine asks, and Kurt nods, pulling bowls of coleslaw, pasta salad and grilled chicken out of the basket, along with champagne and 2 slim glasses to drink from.

“If you’ll have me.” Kurt says sweetly, pouring a glass of champagne and holding it out to Blaine. He takes it and smiles, resting his hand on Kurt’s knee.

“Of course I will. As long as you know it has to be a secret. Or at least a semi-secret.” Blaine says, and Kurt nods, taking a sip of his own champagne.

“I’m aware, and I’m fine with that. As long as I have you.” He grins, and Blaine can feel his heart melting then and there. They toast each other, and eat their food, packing the rest in the basket, and Kurt promises he’ll get it after school. Blaine checks his watch and mentions that there’s still about 7 minutes of lunch left.

“Well that’s plenty of time.” Kurt smirks, and crawls on his knees toward Blaine, cupping his face and kissing him. It’s clear that this kiss isn’t about romance, because it’s dirty and fierce, tongues and teeth gnashing, faces turning red and breaths quickening in pace, getting more desperate. 

As Kurt reaches down between them, cupping Blaine through his pants, the bell rings, and Kurt sits back on his knees, shaking his head.

“What a cockblock he says, then stands, holding a hand out for Blaine and helping him up. They both walk out together, then wave, going their separate ways.

Kurt slips under the bleachers to find that he’s the last to arrive. He grabs the cigarette Finn offers him and lights it, leaning back against the broken fence.

“Dude, where’ve you been?” Finn asks, and Kurt shakes his head.

“Mind your business.” Kurt huffs, blowing out smoke, and Puck laughs.

“Yeah, Finnocence. He was obviously just getting laid. Leave him alone.” Puck cackles, and Kurt rolls his eyes, taking another drag.

When Blaine runs into the library, flushed red and a few minutes late, Rachel just turns the other way, outright ignoring him.

“Where’d he take you?” Artie asks, and Blaine shakes his head, sitting back and pulling out his phone to text Kurt (his  _ boyfriend _ ) about when they’d next see each other again.

“Just an empty classroom to work. I promise you guys, it’s fine.” Blaine waves them off, trying to hide his blush when he reads Kurt’s response.

K:  _ I don’t know. When’s the next time you think I won’t get cockblocked? _

**

The next day at lunch, Kurt steals Blaine away, just as he was in the middle of being grilled by Rachel for going to and from school with Kurt so often. Before Blaine can give an excuse, Kurt himself comes up, reaches across Blaine to grab his hand, and pulls him away, without a word.

Kurt drags Blaine to the nearest storage closet and shuts the door behind them, locking it and pressing Blaine against it.

“Kurt.” Blaine whispers, and the two of them fall against each other, tongues immediately tangling, and hands caressing any body part they can find. Blaine shifts his hips a little, and moans brokenly into the kiss, because he can  _ feel _ Kurt’s hard cock against his thigh, and he  _ knows _ that Kurt can probably feel his too.

Kurt pulls away from his lips, but before Blaine can protest, he begins kissing down his neck, his hands fumbling to open Blaine’s belt. Kurt shoves Blaine’s jeans and underwear down to mid thigh, and bites down on his neck, leaving a large mark that’s sure to purple throughout the day.

Kurt pulls away then, and sinks to his knees in front of Blaine. The moment his mouth encircles the head of Blaine’s cock, his head snaps backwards, slamming into the door, but he really doesn’t care, because Kurt’s mouth is on his cock and he can already feel the heat pooling low, because he can’t believe this is actually happening.

“Kurt! I’m so close.” Blaine whimpers, digging his nails into Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt just hums in response, and the reverberations flowing through his cock makes Blaine’s orgasm slam through him. He pulses into Kurt’s mouth, smacking his hand over his mouth to muffle the shouts.

Kurt stands back up and tucks Blaine back into his pants, wiping his mouth nonchalantly.

“Kurt, I-” Blaine moves to unbutton Kurt’s pants, but before he can, the bell rings, signaling that they’re out of time. Kurt smiles and shrugs as him.

“Next time.” He says, pressing a kiss to Blaine’s forehead, before slipping out of the storage closet and disappearing from sight. Blaine sighs, gathering himself for a moment before heading into the hall. In his next class, which is english, Brittany innocently points out the mark on Blaine’s neck.

He’s sure Rachel’s going to kill him for it, but he’ll just have to make sure she doesn’t see him for the rest of the school day, and he’d have to cover up tomorrow.

No matter how “wrong” his relationship was in Rachel’s eyes, he couldn’t help but find it a little fun, sneaking behind everyone’s backs and giving blowjobs at school. He felt dangerous and rebellious.

He felt like a skank.


	5. 5

Blaine tapped his fingers happily along the steering wheel of his mother’s car to the tune of the song playing on the radio as he drove, heading back home from his old friend’s house in Westerville, who he was visiting for the long holiday weekend. It was a song that he had grown pretty fond of over the past few days.

The first time he heard it was with Kurt on the rooftop of the school for another one of their lunch getaways. Kurt had brought a small little stereo and set it to a popular station so they could listen as they ate in silence, humming along to the songs.

When this specific song came on, however, Kurt’s eyes lit up, and he started singing, and Blaine could only stare at him in awe, because he had no clue just how gorgeous Kurt’s singing voice truly was. Blaine had never thought that a song by Ed Sheeran could be made any better, but life was full of surprises, because Kurt looking him dead in the eyes as he sang “ _ We are still kids but we’re so in love… _ ” was probably the greatest thing to ever happen to Blaine.

When the song had ended, Kurt just gave an insecure, lopsided smile at Blaine’s awestruck face.

“It wasn’t  _ that _ good, Blaine.” Kurt blushed, his eyes turning down toward his hands, where he self-consciously picked at the blanket.

“It was amazing.” Blaine whispered, surging forward to capture Kurt’s lips in a soft, sweet kiss. “You’re amazing, Kurt. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

The second time Blaine heard the song, was when he and Kurt were at their secluded park. Kurt had once again brought the stereo, which Blaine held onto on the ride there, and they were sat on that same blanket, nuzzled up together as they watched the sun set over the trees. The notes of the previous song faded out, and as the song-  _ their _ song- began to play, Blaine felt Kurt’s grip on him tighten. 

Suddenly, Kurt had stood up, leaving Blaine alone on the Blanket, confused. When Blaine looked up to see where Kurt had gone, he saw Kurt staring at him, with a hand extended. Blaine grabbed it, and allowed himself to be pulled up. Kurt moved Blaine’s free hand to his waist, and put his own arm around Blaine’s shoulders, resting his forehead against Blaine’s. 

When they started swaying to the music, Blaine’s heart swelled as he realized that Kurt wanted to dance with him. Kurt, who everyone saw as a dangerous skank who would do anything to be an asshole. Kurt, who Blaine knew secretly wasn’t a bad guy, who wanted to go into fashion, who loves musicals and his father, who has a very intense skin care regimen. 

Kurt, who Blaine loves with all of his heart, especially in this perfect moment where it’s just the two of them in a small clearing of woods and corn, their blanket on the ground with their little stereo, the sunset casting hues of pink and purple throughout the sky above them.

Blaine could feel Kurt’s warmth as they danced, and he grabbed Kurt’s waist tighter, rubbing their noses together in a perfect little eskimo kiss. Kurt tilted his head to kiss Blaine, and Blaine kissed back, with every little piece of him.

Blaine was cut out of his enjoyment of the song, when the car began to ding at him. He looked at the dashboard to see that the check engine light had come on. He pulled over and pulled out his phone to look up the nearest mechanic shop to his home.

Hummel Tires and Lube came up, and Blaine smiled to himself. That must be Kurt’s father’s tire shop. While he felt a small jolt of panic about potentially meeting Kurt’s father, Blaine reminded himself that he wouldn’t know any better until he and Kurt told him.

He sighed and drove the 12 minutes it took to get to the shop, and pulled in to the spot a tall man with shoulder length brown hair told him to. He handed over his keys, and went into the front office of the shop and signed over his information to the clerk, a man with dark red hair and stubble. 

The man disappeared into the back, telling Blaine he’d get someone to look into it, and Blaine took a seat, reading through a few of the magazines. After about 15 minutes, the man came back and nodded at Blaine.

“Your cars being worked on right now. Kurt’ll get you out of here fast.” He said and took a seat once again, and Blaine’s eyes lit up.

“Uhm, is it okay if I go back and watch? I actually know Kurt...” Blaine says to the man behind the counter, who shrugs at him in return.

“Sure thing, I guess. Boss is out for lunch anyways. He’s at dock 3 with your car. SHould be another 10 or so minutes.” The man says, pointing through the glass doors. Blaine thanks him and goes into the shop, carefully slipping past others who were working on cars, until he got to dock three. There he saw Kurt, wearing coveralls and bent over the open hood of his car, getting everything back into order.

Blaine sits back and watches until Kurt grabs a towel to wipe off his hands, and shuts the hood of the car. He tosses the towel down and turns, jumping a little when he sees Blaine.

“Oh my god, is this your car?” Kurt asks, and Blaine nods his head, walking closer to Kurt to pat the hood of the car.

“Technically it’s my moms, but she’s getting a new one anyways so, it will be mine.” Blaine grins, admiring how surprisingly delectable Kurt looks in the moment.

“Very nice. It’s also fixed. You needed a new Oxygen Sensor. It’s good you brought it in now, or your catalytic converter would’ve been toast. Everything’s all good now, though.” Kurt smiles, tracing a circle on the hood of the car with his fingertip.

“Can I just mention how hot you are right now?” Blaine grins, looking Kurt over once more. Kurt scoffs, grabbing Blaine’s waist and pulling them flush against one another.

“You have a mechanic fantasy I should know about?” Kurt asks, and Blaine giggles, shrugging his shoulders.

“Maybe I do.” he teases, and suddenly Kurt has him sitting on the hood of the car, and Kurt’s tongue is invading his mouth. Blaine gasps but pulls back, turning his head.

“Aren’t you worried about these people?” Blaine asks, and Kurt shakes his head, nuzzling Blaine’s cheek.

“They’ve known me since I was a toddler. They don’t mind. Now come on. I’ve missed you.” Kurt whispers, and Blaine moans brokenly, capturing Kurt’s lips for a deep kiss. Blaine wraps his legs around Kurt’s waist, his arms clutching at his back and shoulders and Kurt holds him secure against the hood of the car.

Blaine sits up a little and loosens his legs a bit, unbuttoning Kurt’s coveralls as they kiss, pleased to discover Kurt’s only wearing a white tank top underneath. Kurt moans into Blaine’s mouth as he starts to tug at the belt loops on Kurt’s blue jeans, silently pleading for more.

“Kurt! I’m back! You can head on home if you li- oh…” Burt pauses in his tracks, as both boys’ heads snap toward him. Blaine flushes and hides his face in Kurt’s neck and Kurt just squeezes his side, smiling at his dad.

“Time already?” Kurt asks, trying to act nonchalant. Unfortunately, Burt’s not buying it.

“Hey bud, wanna introduce me to your friend here?” Burt asks, walking closer to the boys and crossing his arms. Kurt nods and pulls away from Blaine, letting him slide off the hood of the car to stand next to him, nervously grabbing and squeezing Kurt’s hand.

“Dad, this is my boyfriend, Blaine. Blaine, my dad, Burt.” Blaine waves at Burt and sticks out his hand.

“Hello sir. Nice to meet you.” Blaine says politely as Burt shakes his hand.

“How long have you and Kurt been together?” Burt asks, eyes Blaine up and down, measuring him.

“Um, about two weeks now.” Blaine says, tightening his hold on Kurt’s hand.

“Stop interrogating him, dad. I’m going to head home now, okay?” Kurt pulls Blaine toward the back room with him, and Blaine look back at Burt, who’s shaking his head and smiling fondly.

“Be safe!” Burt yells after him, and Kurt groans, pulling Blaine into the back room and closing the door.

“Sorry about that.” Kurt apologizes as he strips off the coveralls, hanging them up in a small cubby in the back. “If you want, you can follow me back to my place and hang out a bit?” Kurt asks, and Blaine nods.

“Quick question though.”

“Hm?” Blaine points in the direction of his car.

“Don’t I have to pay for that?” he asks, and Kurt chuckles, sliding his jacket on and grabbing Blaine’s hand, pulling him toward the car.

“We’ll send a bill in the mail, unless you have a preferred method. You gave your address on the sheet, right?” Kurt asks, and Blaine nods, taking his car keys from Kurt. “Then it’s all good. Now follow Kenny’s instructions and pull out to the front of the shop and wait for me so you can follow.” Kurt directs, pointing at the man from earlier with shoulder length hair.

Blaine follows directions and follows Kurt back to his house, where Kurt pulls the bike into the garage, next to another bike that looks like Finn’s. Blaine exits his car and follows Kurt in through the garage door. They slip off their shoes and end up in the kitchen.

“Want anything?” Kurt asks, and Blaine shakes his head. Kurt grabs two diet cokes from the fridge and hands one to Blaine, ho accepts it. The two of them then make their way up the stairs into a bedroom that must be Kurt’s. Blaine smiles as he walks in, Kurt shutting the door behind them.

“Very nice decorating style.” Blaine grins, and Kurt chuckles, taking his jacket off and setting it on a chair.

“Thanks. It’s very me.” Kurt smiles and sits back on his bed, patting the spot next to him. Blaine sits next to him, tucking his head into the crook of Kurt’s neck.

“I really want to make out with you, but honestly, I’ve driven the whole hour and a half from Westerville this morning and I’m exhausted.” Blaine says against Kurt’s skin, pressing a soft kiss there in apology. Kurt grins and rubs Blaine’s back, kissing the top of his head.

“Want to just cuddle and nap, then?” Kurt asks, and Blaine nods.

“I don’t wanna sleep in my Jacobs though.” Blaine sleepily mumbles, and Kurt chuckles softly.

“I hope you wouldn’t. Just take them off.” Kurt offers, and Blaine nods, climbing out of bed to pull off his shirt, jeans, and socks, leaving him in his underwear and tank top. Kurt does the same, but he removes his tank top as well. 

They both crawl into the covers, Kurt on his back, and Blaine resting his head on Kurt’s chest, the rise and fall of his breathing lulling Blaine to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine wakes up around 10 that morning, roused by the sunlight burning his eyes and a straining feeling in his crotch. When he finally registers his surroundings, he realizes he’s spooned up behind Kurt, both of them in their underwear with the blankets bunched down to their thighs. 

His underwear-clad cock strains up against Kurt’s ass, and he moans- louder than he meant to- waking Kurt from his slumber. Blaine groans again once he feels Kurt press his ass back against him, chuckling softly.

“Morning.” Kurt mumbles, his voice still rough with sleep, not really helping Blaine’s situation at all. He turns around to face Blaine, planting a kiss to his cheek.

“Morning.” Blaine whispers, voice shaky as Kurt slides his hand gently from Blaine’s ribcage, down down down, then slides his hand inside the back of Blaine’s underwear, cupping his ass.

“What do you want?” Kurt asks, his voice still in a gruff whisper as he pulls Blaine towards him, rolling his hips against his thigh. Blaine moans and moves his hips on his own, now that Kurt’s set him up against his thigh.

“Wanna come.” Blaine huffs, “Dunno how long I’ve been hard. So close. Want you.”

“”Hush, honey.” Kurt shushes him, tilting Blaine’s head back and kissing along his neck. “You can come whenever you want to, sweetheart.” Blaine comes then, with a morning-rough shout, just as Kurt bites down onto a sweet spot on his neck. Kurt licks the bite to soothe it as Blaine catches his breath, coming down from his high.

“That’s how I want to wake up for the rest of my life.” Blaine mumbles, earning a lighthearted laugh from Kurt.

“Understandable.” Kurt chuckles, settling himself against Blaine’s chest, dragging his finger along the tan skin, pressing light kisses here and there.

“Can we just stay like this all day?” Blaine asks, and Kurt nods.

“Of course. But you may want to change out of your underwear first.” Kurt mentions with a wrinkled nose, and that’s when Blaine remembers and- yeah. He should probably do that.

They spend most of their Saturday just like that. Naked in Kurt’s bed, cuddling and kissing and on occasion rutting against one another and sucking each other off. It’s perfect in every single way. 

Eventually they get hungry, so they slip on their sweatpants and T-shirts and go down to the kitchen. Kurt puts together some peanut butter and banana sandwiches for them, and Blaine pours them both glasses of water. They sit at the table in silence, stuffing their faces with the sandwiches. Burt comes in while they’re putting the dishes in the dishwasher, but before he can say anything to them, Kurt grabs Blaine’s hand and drags him back up to his room.

They turn on Project Runway for awhile, but halfway through, Blaine’s phone rings. Kurt  mutes the TV so Blaine can answer it, and he just sighs at the caller ID before accepting the call.

“Hey, Rachel.” Blaine says, looking over at Kurt warily.

“Blaine! I’m glad you answered. The girls are staying the night tonight after Dave’s party and I was wondering if you wanted to come too!” Rachel says excitedly into the phone.

“I’d love to stay the night, but I’ve got plans already.”

“Boo.” Rachel sighs dramatically into the phone. “You’re at least going to the party tonight though, right?” She asks, and Blaine looks back at Kurt.

“Am I going to the party?” Kurt nods his head and Blaine smiles at him, “Yeah. I’ll see you there, then.” Blaine says, and Rachel squeals into the phone.

“Good! See you there!” She exclaims before hanging up abruptly. Blaine falls back onto the bed and Kurt giggles, petting his hair.

“Are you sure you want me to go to the party? I thought we were going to do nothing all day together.” Blaine pouts up at Kurt, who kisses the tip of his nose in return.

“We have, Blaine. We’ll go the the party together. I can hang out with Dave and you can hang out with Rachel. Then at the end of the night we’ll come back here together.” 

“Okay.” Blaine sighs, stretching. “We should get ready then.”

****

An hour later they park Kurt’s car on the side of the road, about a block away from Dave’s house. They walk up to the house together, hand in hand, but Kurt lingers outside for a few minutes after Blaine goes in.

Within seconds, Blaine has a drink shoved into his hand and is being pulled into the living room by Rachel. He laughs as he follows her, reminding her that he’s a designated driver for tonight. She quickly ropes him into a game of spin the bottle, and Blaine can only hope that Kurt isn’t watching. He looks around to see just in case, and eventually his eyes find Kurt.

He’s talking to Dave, who convinces him to do some shots with him. Kurt laughs and agrees, catching Blaine’s eyes and Dave pours the drinks, sending a wink and a nod his way. Blaine takes it as a sign that Kurt saw what he’s gotten roped into and is okay with it, and trusts Blaine not to let anything go too far.

He makes it the first few rounds without the bottle ever landing on him, but soon enough as Rachel spins the empty beer bottle, it lands on Blaine. She gives him a devilish glare and surges forward, capturing Blaine’s lips. He can taste the alcohol on her, and when her tongue licks at his bottom lip, Blaine turns his head away, forcing Rachel to sit back down.

Blaine spins then and it lands on Sam. He quickly pecks Sam’s lips then sits back down, bringing his knees up to his chest. People get bored with the game quick enough, and Blaine’s spared from kissing anyone else. Quinn drags him downstairs to the dance area after the game is over, making him spin her around to the music blasting through the speakers. 

After about an hour, Kurt stumbles down the stairs to the basement, his arm locked around Dave’s shoulders as they both try to drunkenly navigate their way to the dance floor. Dave pats Kurt’s shoulder then stumbles off, leaving Kurt swaying in place, scanning the room until his eyes land on Blaine, instantly lighting him up.

Kurt slowly and carefully makes his way to Blaine, gripping onto his shoulders to steady himself. Blaine smiles at the way Kurt’s eide eyes look him up and down, as if it’s the first time he’s ever seen him.

“Hey, there.” Blaine says softly, holding onto Kurt to help steady him more. Kurt just giggles and shakes his head, squeezing Blaine’s shoulders.

“You’re so pretty.” Kurt slurs, petting Blaine’s face with his hand, smiling wider as Blaine blushes at the compliment. “Dance with me.” Kurt says, pulling Blaine toward the center of the mass of people dancing, giving them a human shield from any unwanted attention. 

Kurt holds onto Blaine’s hips, pulling their bodies flush against one another as they dance to the music, Blaine’s arms looped around Kurt’s neck. Two songs in they’re both sweating, and Blaine’s basically just dry-humping against Kurt’s thigh while Kurt holds him in place. 

Eight songs in, the heat of the moving bodies and closeness is getting to them. Blaine tilts his head up, and Kurt’s lips immediately latch on to his. The kiss quickly becomes more heated, to the point where they aren’t even dancing anymore, they’re just making out and groping each other. Finally Blaine pulls away, out of breath.

“Please, let’s go home.” Blaine pants, and Kurt nods, grabbing onto Blaine’s hands as he pulls him back outside and down the road to Kurt’s car. Kurt pins Blaine up against the drivers side door, kissing him deeply. Blaine reaches into Kurt’s front pocket and grabs the car keys, shoving Kurt toward the other side of the car. Kurt quickly gets in and soon enough, Blaine’s speeding down the road back to Kurt’s house.

They kiss their way up the stairs and to Kurt’s room, falling back onto the bed in a heap of overheated limbs. Blaine straddles Kurt’s thighs and starts unbuttoning his pants. Soon enough, they’re pulling each others clothes off, tossing them onto the floor.

When they’re both down to their underwear, Blaine tugs on Kurt’s boxers, but pulls away once Kurt’s hand grabs his.

“What’s wrong?” Blaine asks, pouting at Kurt halting their actions.

“I’m drunk.” Kurt slurs, sliding Blaine off his lap. “I don’t wanna fuck you when I’m drunk. No consent.” Kurt mumbles, and Blaine smiles, glad Kurt’s the kind of person who finds consent important.

“Okay honey.” Blaine smiles, petting Kurt’s hair. “We’ll just go to bed. Okay?” Blaine asks, and Kurt nods his head, slipping under the covers. “I’m gonna go downstairs and get you some water and medicine.” 

Blaine slips some sweatpants on and goes down to the kitchen, grabbing some pain reliever and a bottle of water for Kurt. When he gets back, Kurt’s already passed out, snoring lightly. He gently wakes him, and guides him into taking one of the pills and drinking some water. He puts the second pill on the nightstand along with the rest of the water.

Blaine slides under the covers and cuddles up to Kurt’s side, drifting off to sleep in the comfort of his embrace.

***

In the morning, Blaine gives Kurt the second pill and has him drink the rest of the water. They spend the majority of the morning in bed, Kurt groaning at the light and sounds Finn’s making outside, and Blaine rubbing little circles into his chest.

It’s all fairly peaceful, until Blaine’s phone starts to ring, Kurt covering his ears from the noise. Blaine hops out of bed and answers, wincing at the shrill sound of Rachel’s voice.

“WHAT THE FUCK, BLAINE?!” She shouts, “I saw you at the party! What the hell were you doing grinding up against Kurt Hummel! How many times to I have to tell you to stay away from him!”

“Rach! It’s.. It’s not what it looks like…” Blaine sighs into the phone.

“I know what I saw, Blaine! I can’t believe you!” Rachel shouts, then immediately hangs up. Blaine sighs and tosses his phone back onto the dresser.

“What’d she say?” Kurt rasps from the bed, and Blaine joins him once again.

“She’s pissed at me for dancing with you.” Blaine mumbles into his chest, and Kurt rubs little circles into his back.

“Hmm. It was worth it, wasn’t it?” Kurt asks, and Blaine smiles, kissing Kurt’s chest.

 

“Of course it was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been like 20 years since I updated anything. College is hard.

Kurt rubs Blaine’s back as he sits on the edge of Kurt’s bed, just staring at his phone that’s sitting on Kurt’s dresser. After a few minutes, Blaine sighs and turns to Kurt. 

“She saw us kissing probably.” Blaine states, and Kurt hums in response.

“Most definitely.” 

“She’s going to kill me, Kurt. She told me thousands of times not to hang out with you. I’m dead meat.” Blaine groans, hiding his hands in his face.

“Hey. Look at me.” Kurt says softly, nudging Blaine’s shoulder until he looks up at him. “We’ll handle this, okay? I promise that I will always love you, no matter what Rachel says or thinks about it, and if she doesn’t care that you’re happy with me? Well, then she’s not being a very good friend, now is she?” Kurt asks, and Blaine nods, leaning his head into Kurt’s shoulder.

“You’re right. I love you, Kurt. I’m so lucky to have you. Skank or not, you’re the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me.” Kurt chuckles and kisses Blaine’s temple, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s body and holding him tight.

“My head’s killing me. Can we lay back down now?” Kurt asks, and Blaine nods, sliding back under the covers and pulling Kurt down with him. They lie there for a few minutes, simply enjoying eachothers company and the rise and fall of their breaths before Blaine speaks up.

“Kurt?” 

“Mmm?” Blaine situates himself closer into Kurt’s hold, the rumble of Kurt’s response thrumming through him.

“Why did you and Finn join the skanks to begin with?” Blaine asks, and Kurt sighs, taking a moment to figure out where to start.

“Well, in sixth grade Finn and I became step brothers. We started off really rocky- just because we’re so different- but within a month or so we started to grow pretty close. Working in the shop definitely helped a bit, especially since I had to teach him a lot at first. Then eighth grade came up and that was when people suddenly started giving a shit about what labels other people had. 

“I was Immediately labeled as the ‘Gay Kid’ even though I had never even come out. I was just too effeminate. I dressed well… like you, but a bit more dramatic. I let the bullying go on for a year and a half, but I eventually got sick of being thrown into dumpsters and shoved into lockers. I was really depressed. I didn’t see the point of living anymore, so I finally took up Santana’s offer that she’d been giving me since the start of high school. 

“I joined the skanks with her and her friend, Malia from Lima Heights, who graduated last year, and things changed. The whole bad boy attitude made people stop harassing me, especially after Santana made me back her in a fight she got into with some Puckhead jocks. It was a pretty good tradeoff- clothes for safety and all. Then Finn started following me around because he was having a huge fight with Puck over who was the father of Quinn’s baby- because yes, they were dating at the time and it’s a whole mess I’d rather not get into. 

“Then Finn was caught by the old football coach while the rest of us were smoking, and he got kicked off of the football team for it. He joined the skanks to keep up his I-don’t-deserve-to-be-slushied label, and once he and Puckerman finally made up, he joined the skanks too. We’re all there for each other. They were there for me when my dad was in the hospital, we were there for Santana when she was having problems finding a place to stay, they were all there for me when David attempted suicide last year. It’s like a family.” Kurt smiles fondly, running his fingers in patterns along Blaine’s back.

“What happened to Dave? I thought he was still in the closet. Why did he attempt suicide?” Blaine asks, and Kurt stiffins a little.

“After I joined the skanks, we got kinda close. I confronted him for bullying me, he came out to me, we had a conversation, and decided to be friends. I was over at his house one day, just hanging out in his basement. His mother stormed down with some gay magazines he and I used to obsess over.”

Blaine opened his mouth to speak, but Kurt shushed him.

“Don’t ask. We never got sexual or whipped our dicks out, we just stared at the guys’ bodies and took turns taking them back home. Anyways, she came down and freaked on him. She told me to leave, accusing me of turning her son gay. His mother didn’t take it well at all. He attempted suicide because of it, and it was rough for everyone, but finally his father made peace with the fact that his son was gay.”

“What about his mom?” Blaine asked, and Kurt grunted.

“Left. Couldn’t deal that her husband- ex now- accepted him.” Kurt says, and it’s silent for a moment, both of them processing the information before Blaine speaks up again.

“Why’d you start smoking?” Blaine asks, and Kurt chuckles dryly.

“That started as just trying to look cool. That and Malia said it was a requirement of being a skank, but before I knew it, I was hooked on ‘em. I’ve gotten better though. Junior year I was at a pack or so a day, but then after my dad got out of the hospital for his heart attack and we had a big family talk, I started doing it less and less. Hopefully soon enough I’ll be off them completely. My goal is before graduation, or sometime near then.” Kurt says, and Blaine hums, pressing a kiss to Kurt’s chest.

“Graduation? You barely go to class though Kurt…” Blaine mumbles, and Kurt kisses his forehead.

“I have a 3.6 GPA, Blaine. I may not go to every class or have a 4.0 like you but I still study, do all my work, and make sure I’m there for tests. I’m fine.” Kurt assures him, and Blaine smiles, cuddling in as close as possible.

“Smart boy.” Blaine mumbles, allowing himself to slowly fall asleep, enjoying a nap with his still hungover boyfriend.

 

**

 

They head to school together again that Monday morning on Kurt’s bike, this time not shying away from showing any affection (Rachel and the Seraphs already know anyways, Blaine had shrugged) as they walk through the front doors of WMHS hand in hand. Kurt walks Blaine to his locker, suggestively looking him up and down as he grabs his books.

“You look like you wanna eat me.” Blaine says fondly with a teasing roll of his eyes. Kurt just smiles at him, leaning against the wall of lockers. Blaine had gone home Saturday after their nap, but came over again the next day to spend Sunday night with Kurt. The next morning, Blaine flat out refused to wear his clothes from the previous day (even though Kurt pointed out that they spent 90% of the time on the floor) and they didn’t have enough time before school to go to Blaine’s house to get him new clothes, so Kurt had let Blaine raid his closet for the day.

He chose some of Kurt’s white skinny jeans (though they looked like bootcuts on him) rolling them up a few times to make them more Blaine’s look- that and because they went well past Blaine’s ankles. He paired them with a black polo that Kurt had hidden in the back of his closet along with the black boat shoes Blaine had worn the previous day. 

“You look hot. That, and seeing you in my clothes is definitely doing it for me.” Kurt smirks at Blaine’s flushed face as he closes his locker.

“Shut up.” Blaine smiles as Kurt grabs his hand, leading him to his first class of the day. The one he shares with Rachel. Blaine sighs as they reach his classroom, and he turns to Kurt, squeezing his hand tighter.

“If you need me, text me and I’ll be there. I promise.” Kurt presses a kiss to Blaine’s forehead, then watches him as he heads into the classroom, taking a seat in the back corner.

“What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be smoking under the bleachers?’ Kurt turns to see Rachel glaring at him and he shrugs in response. 

“I was just walking my boyfriend to his class. That’s all.” Kurt says as though it’s no big deal (and it really isn’t) and walks right past her.

Kurt steals Blaine away for lunch again, taking him up to the roof so they could eat in peace. During free period, however, Blaine says he wants to go to the library with the rest of the Seraphs, and Kurt reluctantly agrees, reminding him that if he needs anything, he’ll be under the bleachers with the rest of the Skanks.

Blaine sits timidly with the group, enjoying a friendly conversation with Sam about Captain Marvel until Rachel comes storming into the library. He can tell that he’s in for it, but he’d been mentally preparing himself for it ever since her phone call on Saturday morning.

“I can’t believe you’re dating a Skank, Blaine. A Skank! What are you thinking?!” She whispers aggressively, not wanting the librarian to kick them out.

“I’m thinking that he’s a really nice guy who’s only using the Skanks to keep him from getting the shit beaten out of him for being gay. In a way, I’m doing the same thing, I mean… If I wasn’t a Seraph, I’d for sure be bullied every single day.” Blaine shrugs, but Rachel isn’t having it. Before she can go off again, Quinn stops her.

“Rachel… you were into Finn before he joined. You know he’s not bad. You and Kurt were friends in middle school because you thought it’d get you closer to Finn. You know Kurt’s not bad. You know Mercedes was in the God Squad with me. You know she’s not bad. The only people I can see being actually bad are Santana and Puck, but you know that’s just how they are. I don’t understand why you hate the rest of them so much. All they want is a group where they can protect themselves from harm, just like us. We just have different methods. I know you know that.” Quinn says, and Rachel grunt in response.

“They changed since middle school, Quinn. You only have a soft spot because you dated Finn, got knocked up by Puck, went to church with Mercedes, and you and Kurt were close in elementary school. You don’t know what they’re like now. They all have bullied people. Kurt was being aggressive to Blaine just a few weeks ago! They got into fights with all the hockey players! They threw  _ dirt _ at Artie!” Rachel yells, ignoring the librarian shushing them, and Blaine stands up.

“That’s not true! Kurt was aggressive to me because you were there and he wanted to keep up the persona in front of you. They fight the hockey players because  _ they’re _ the ones who were throwing Kurt into dumpsters and bullying the shit out of them! Yes, Artie had dirt thrown at him, but the only people who do that shit are Puck and Santana! They’re just assholes for fun, but the way they defend Kurt and the others is sweet! 

“That, and Kurt loves me! He’s faking the whole attitude! You don’t know anything about him. He loves broadway and Harry Potter. He wants to go to school for fashion! He loves his family and friends more than anything in the world, and that includes me. He makes me happy, Rachel!” Blaine shouts, and Rachel snaps her head at him.

“Then get out of here! I only wanted you in the group because you were cute, but you’re gay and with a Skank so you’re useless to me and everyone else here. You’re a sellout, and if anything, you deserve a slushie for being a traitor. So just leave, Blaine.” Rachel looks away as Blaine’s face crumples, grabs his bag and runs out, Quinn glaring at Rachel.

“I can’t believe you said that. You know he’s right, and if Blaine’s gone, then so am I.” Quinn grabs her bag and walks out, the rest of the group silent. They know Quinn and Blaine are right, but they can’t risk their popularity. They’d all felt the cold wave of a slushie before (except for Brittany and Rory) and they never wanted to feel one ever again.

Blaine runs from the library, making his way to the bleachers where the Skanks linger as fast as he can. As he turns the corner, he unexpectedly finds himself in between two jocks with slushies being catapulted forward, and their original target: someone in Blaine’s AP Calculus class. Blaine just sighs as the cold, flavored ice hits him and runs off again, needing Kurt more than anything right now.

Kurt is sitting on a fold out chair against the wall, smoking a cigarette as everyone else sits around, complaining about their days so far. When Blaine runs under the bleachers, out of breath with tears still sliding down his face, Puckerman is the first one to see him.

“Hey, what the fuck are you doing here, slushie boy.” He growls, and Kurt’s head snaps up. He quickly tosses his cigarette aside and pushes past Puck, cradling Blaine’s face in his hands.

“Sweetheart. Blaine, what happened to you?!” Blaine shakes his head, surging forward into Kurt’s chest, who just sighs and wraps his arms around Blaine until he’s done crying. Kurt leads Blaine to his chair and takes of his leather jacket, wrapping around Blaine before sitting him down, the rest of the group standing around them.

“Honey, can you tell me what happened now?” Kurt asks, and Blaine nods, wrapping himself tighter in the jacket despite the cold being on his shirt.

“It was fine until Rachel came in. She was mad at us dating of course, but then Quinn came to my defense, reminding Rachel that she knows you guys and knows you aren’t all bad. Rachel said you guys changed since joining and I tried to tell her that you care about me and you mean it and everything but she just told me to leave. She said, and I quote, ‘ I only wanted you in the group because you were cute, but you’re gay and with a Skank so you’re useless to me and everyone else here’ and then I left.” Blaine shrugs, and Kurt squeezes his hand.

“What about the slush?” Mercedes asks, and Blaine shakes his head.

“I just got in the way of someone else but, it felt deserved.” Blaine shrugs, and Kurt shakes his head.

“It wasn’t deserved, Blaine. You don’t need the Seraphs. You can just be you, and no one can do anything about it, because I’m your boyfriend and if they so much as lay a finger on you-”

“We’ll kick their asses.” Finn cuts in, earning a nod of approval from everyone around him.

“Yeah. No one hurts my boy’s boy.” Puck nods, standing proudly over Kurt, and Blaine smiles up at them.

“Thank you, really.” Blaine smiles, then shivers at the cold. “Kurt, I’ve never done this but… can you take me home early?” Blaine asks, tugging at the shirt he’s wearing, which is sopping wet and smells like cherries.

“Of course.” Kurt grins, pulling Blaine up, kissing him quare on the lips. “See you bitches tomorrow morning.” Kurt waves, picking up his bag as he and Blaine head toward the parking lot.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Blaine arrives at school with Kurt once again, and stays glued to his side practically the entire day. In the morning he stays under the bleachers with Kurt and the rest of the Skanks, enjoying simply sitting curled on Kurt’s lap as he smokes and talks shit about the AP french teacher with Quinn, who decided to hang out with them for once. Kurt then walks him to all of his classes, and at lunch they steal away to their little spot on the roof. Kurt’s set up a picnic again, and Blaine still isn’t quite sure how or when Kurt finds the time to set everything up.

It’s hard having three out of six of his classes with Rachel, mostly because she just glares at him, but fourth period after lunch is nice because Quinn sits directly in between Blaine and Rachel.

“How are you doing?” Quinn asks once the teacher gives them free time to do work, and Blaine just shrugs, well aware Rachel’s listening in.

“Alright. I’ve spent a majority of the week with Kurt so…” He trails off chuckling, and Quinn laughs, shaking her head. 

“Does he still have his tiara collection?” Quinn asks, and Blaine’s eyes go wide.

“His _what?_ ” Blaine asks, and Quinn laughs once again.

“I’m sure he wouldn’t show you but I know he started one in first grade. As far as I know, he still kept them all, even one I gave him for his eleventh birthday.” Quinn smiles fondly, remembering the excitement on her friend’s face when he had opened the gift. “He used to store them in a crate in the back of his closet.”

“Oh my gosh, with gold lining around the edges and a mahogany finish?” Blaine asks, and Quinn’s eyes light up.

“That’s the one.”

“Oh my god, I thought he kept like… sex toys or something in there. He’s never let me open it no matter how many times I’ve asked.” Blaine says with a smile, shaking his head in disbelief. He  _ really _ wants to see this collection.

“Well, now you know.” Quinn smiles, pulling out her notebook to start actually doing some work, but Blaine just sits back and smiles at her. He’s always liked Quinn, and he’s glad that they’re starting to grow closer, because as much as he loves Kurt and his friends, it’s nice to have someone similar to himself.

During free period, Blaine walks hand in hand with Kurt as the Skanks all head out to the bleachers together. When they get out there, however, the Seraphs are there, sitting atop the very bleachers where the Skanks typically hide out. 

Puck and Santana give each other a knowing nod, and with a slight smack to Finn’s arm, the three of them are running toward the Seraphs, fists raised. 

“Oh fuck!” Kurt exclaims, pulling Blaine along as Mercedes, Tina, and Mike follow. Quinn catches them from across the football field, and runs away from the fellow Cheerios to help intervene. They’re a bit late however, because Sam and Puck are locked onto each other, Finn is hesitantly pushing against Rory, and Santana has a good hold on a large section of Rachel’s hair.

“Stop it! Stop it!” Kurt shouts, shoving Puckerman off of Sam, while Mercedes tugs Santana away from Rachel, who huffs angrily.

“Do you see what I mean now, Blaine? Quinn? They may have been good once, but they’ve changed!” Rachel shouts, trying her best to fix her once perfectly styled hair. Blaine just sighs, and shakes his head.

“Rach… They were only trying to defend me and Kurt’s honor. It  _ wasn’t _ right of them to do,” Blaine grunts, shooting them a glare to find that Kurt and Mercedes have beat him to it. “But they did it. They at least accept me for what I am! They don’t care that I’m some big nerd. They only care about Kurt being happy, and we  _ are _ happy together! He treats me like a prince, and the only violence that I’ve seen from these people- aside from Puck and Santana, of course- is all defense! Really, Rachel! Just because they wear black leather and act tough, doesn’t make them evil, just like how dressing fancy doesn’t make us special! If you just try to get to know them, you’ll see!” Blaine pleads, gesturing wildly. Rachel simply crosses her arms and stares down at the ground. Kurt sighs and puts a hand on Blaine’s shoulder, moving him aside so that he’s now face to face with Rachel.

“I remember in second grade when I finally came back to school after missing three weeks because of my mom’s death, you and Quinn were the first to talk to me. You both made me a card, and I kept it. I still have it somewhere, actually…” Kurt pauses, and when Rachel says nothing, he keeps going.

“I also remember in seventh grade you would come over to my house twice a week, and even though you spent a majority of the time asking me where Finn was, you were still my closest friend at the time.” Kurt smiles fondly, thinking back. “We would bake together and you would insist on giving them all to Finn. We would throw performances of Wicked and Rent in my backyard for nobody but ourselves to enjoy. You even stood by my side in eighth grade when all those rumors about me came out, and even though they were true and we both knew that, you still stayed my friend.” Kurt sighs and frowns.

“Then high school hit. I don’t know what happened, but you were given the popular girl label, and all of a sudden you didn’t hang out with me anymore. The only time I ever saw you was in our 9th grade biology class. God, Rach I missed you so much. I still do. But I was lonely and the bullying was getting too hard to deal with. I needed my best friend but… you weren’t there. You can’t blame me for making the choices that I made when you also made choices that drove us apart.” Kurt says, and steps aside when he feels Mercedes’ hand on his shoulder.

“Rachel… I miss hanging out with you too. I mean, you were never in the God Squad with Quinn and I, but we still found the time in middle school to sit on the bleachers and talk about boys. You told me how hopeless I was when I was crushing on Kurt, and I told you to go for it and follow your heart with Finn. I know we bumped heads sometimes but that’s because we’re both divas. Like Kurt, bullying for me got bad, and you made the choice to climb to the top- which I respect and all, but you left us in the mud. You told all your friends to never associate with us or else, even though we were all friends before high school.” Tina and Mike step forward.

“That’s not necessarily true.” Tina smiles softly, squeezing Mike’s hand. “Mike and I still hang out with Sam, Rory, and Artie sometimes… Play video games and watch movies. We’ve just always kept it secret because we didn’t want to stir up any drama.”

“Yeah,” Santana chimes in, “Brittany and I have still been hooking up but we haven’t really… wanted to make it anything more because of this whole situation.” She shrugs and looks down as Brittany approaches her.

“Do you want to make it more? Because I thought you just wanted hookups from me anyways.” Brittany shrugs and Santana smiles.

“I’ve always liked you that way Britt…”

“Me too.” Comes Finn’s response, and everyone stares at him. “I mean, not Britanny but uh… Rachel. I’ve always liked Rachel but, I don’t know. Family comes first and between the baby situation and Kurt coming home severely depressed, it was too much to handle. But I do still like you.” Finn shrugs awkwardly, ignoring Kurt’s cooing.

“See, Rachel?” Quinn asks, coming up to her and putting an arm around her shoulder. “These are still the same old people from middle school. Hell, Puck and I have been on and off again as of late but never told anyone because of all this. So can we agree it’s stupid and just… be friends again? Despite our appearances?” Rachel sighs and looks up, glancing over everyone before stopping at Blaine.

“Yes. We can. I’m… I’m really sorry. I guess I just let the popularity get to my head and blind me from what’s really important in life. I’m so sorry for what I said to you yesterday, Blaine… I didn’t mean any of it. I really hope you can forgive me. And Kurt,” She turns to him, her lips quirking into a smile, “Do you by any chance still have that Wicked karaoke CD?”

Kurt laughs, pulling her into a hug. “Of course I do, Elphie.”

 

***

 

The next day at school, Blaine has to drive himself because his mother specifically requested he stay at home for once. He sighs as he walks toward the school from the D lot, nervous after the conversation during free period yesterday. He wanted things to get better, but he also knew how dramatic his friends were.

He stops short out the front of the school because  _ damn _ his boyfriend is gorgeous. He’s standing, leaned back against the brick exterior of the school, talking to Brittany and Mercedes as he flicks away ashes from his cigarette. His skinny jeans are white today, and they’re practically painted on. His leather boots go all the way up to just below his knees, and he’s wearing a solid black t-shirt, paired with the white cashmere scarf Blaine had gotten him for their one month anniversary.

Blaine takes a deep breath as he finishes drinking in Kurt’s appearance, then approaches, waving politely at the group. Kurt’s eyes light up once he sees Blaine, and he takes one last drag before tossing the cigarette butt on the ground, opening his arms as an invitation. Blaine smiles and falls into Kurt’s embrace, pecking his lips before resting his head on Kurt’s shoulder. They’re quickly joined by Santana, and they continue on their conversation until the warning bell rings.

They all eat lunch together, Kurt and Blaine feeding each other little bits of food until Santana calls them out for somehow being more disgustingly romantic than Finn and Rachel, who were only 22 hours into their relationship. Kurt settles for wrapping his arm around Blaine’s waist, while Blaine sighs happily as he looks around the table at their mixed group of friends.

“Whatcha thinkin’?” Kurt asks, and Blaine tilts his head up at him.

“Nothin’. Just happy.” Blaine smiles, earning a grin from Kurt, who can’t resist pressing a soft kiss to Blaine’s forehead. “But Kurt?”

“Hmm?”

“I wanna see your tiaras.”

“Oh god.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. I've got a whole list of other fics I plan to write, so whenever my schedule starts to clear out, you'll be seeing plenty more from me!


End file.
